Reid's an Evil Genius
by Rebecca1
Summary: Part of the Heat Wave Challenge from CCOAC Morgan plays a prank on Reid and Reid decides it's time for some payback


Reid's an Evil Genius

This is part of the _Heat Wave Challenge _from CCOAC . My chosen character was Spencer Reid and my assigned character was Derek Morgan. I had the choice of the following prompts :-

melting ice cream cone , **swimming pool **, **a bikini top **, **swim trunks **, **a thunderstorm** , soaring temperatures

I chose the ones in bold.

* * *

"No way Morgan!" Reid protested against his best friend's absurd suggestion.

"Live a little Pretty Boy." Derek laughed at the look of sheer horror on the younger agents face. Priceless would be an understatement. It was the middle of the summer and the BAU team had received a miracle in the form of an undisturbed two week vacation. When Hotch had told the team they were all skeptical as something always happened resulting in them being called back to the BAU within a couple of days. But no, it'd been exactly six days and they hadn't yet received the dreaded phone call yet.

"Morgan, be nice." Prentiss called as she observed the scene unfold in front of her. Rossi had invited the team to his mansion for the weekend under the condition that they kept the place tidy and didn't break anything. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought he was directing that especially to Morgan and Reid. They'd been here for two hours and the partners in crime, albeit Reid being an 'unwilling' participant, had almost broken a cup and, according to Dave, a very sentimental vase. Both had then been lectured by Rossi and Hotch whilst their youngest agent apologised profusely and Derek blamed Reid for the whole fiasco.

"I am, I'm just suggesting me and him have a little fun." Derek told her without glancing her way, instead his gaze was firmly set onto the young genius who was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"I don't want to have any fun with you." Spencer whined, folding his arms across his chest defiantly. The other agents smirked at the somewhat childish remark.

* * *

"Reid!" JJ screamed as she stormed through Rossi's house and into his uncharacteristically large back yard. Garcia had been convinced that she could fit three of her apartments in his yard alone.

Startled, the genuis' head snapped up in response to his name. A furious JJ was standing directly in front of him, her foot tapping impatiently. "JJ?" Despite his years with the BAU he'd never quite gotten used to confrontation and he hated an angry JJ. He cringed as he recalled the five minute rant he got from her for asking if he could make himself some coffee whilst he waited for the briefing to start. He didn't ever want to encounter a pregnant woman again. In fact, for the remainder of her pregnancy he avoided her as much as he could without it being blatantly obvious to her - he did not want to have to go through another lecture.

"Why the heck was this," she waved her bright red bikini top infront of his face impatiently, "in your room!?"

"I-er-I-" Reid stumbled over his words nervously before he caught sight of Morgan attempting to stifle a laugh behind a book the genius had been reading earlier. He could tell the book had only been picked up as a cover due to it being in French; Spencer knew for a fact that his best friend did not know any French.

"You what, Spencer? I can't believe you of all people would go through my stuff and take it! I asked you if you'd seen it and you flat out denied it. You lied to me!" The rational side of Jennifer knew she was getting too worked up over such a small thing and she also knew that Reid wasn't a great liar but she was tired and fed up. She'd wasted the majority of the day looking for it when she could've been relaxing. She needed to vent and unfortunately for Spencer, he was the target of her rage.

"It wasn't me." He squeeked desperately. It really hadn't been him, his conscience wouldn't allow such a thing. "I swear JJ, I didn't do it." He held his hands up in a retreating gesture and edged back from the blonde towering over him. He'd always thought she was attractive and she was always so caring and kind but when she was angry it was like a beast being unleashed. He felt ashamed that he found it easier and would prefer to catch a serial killer than try to appease a furious woman. He knew that made him seem cowardly but he really wasn't good at confrontation.

"Come on Jayje, it wasn't him." Penelope reasoned calmly.

After a sigh, the woman apologised to her friend and walked away to calm down. Spencer offered a small smile to Garcia as a thank you for saving him.

* * *

Six-thirty, after dinner and some light banter, Derek had decided to skinny dip in Rossi's pool. Reid being his usual grumpy self refused and he knew Hotch was too uptight, if Dave knew he'd probably be shot and if he asked the girls then they'd probably think he was trying to make a pass at them so he decided to do it alone. He'd always found it somewhat relaxing to just chill out in the water and be alone with his thoughts. It was rather peaceful.

"You framed me." His best friend's voice was dripping with the accusation as he stood over the pool, casting a shadow over Morgan.

"What?" It had been a long day for Derek - Reid was hard work sometimes and even he resented his best friend on the odd occasion. This was one of those times. "Reid, this is what I like to call 'Derek's Alone Time' which is usually when I reflect on the days events." Just as he said it he felt the first drop of water, followed by another and another.

"I don't care about 'Derek's Alone Time'," Spencer spat the words out as the rain relentlessly pounded against everything it could. His clothes were soaked already and clutching to what little muscles he had. "You'd better tell JJ it was you that took her top." Derek laughed at the threat; it wasn't necessarily that he found it funny, it was just that it was Reid threatening him and Reid wasn't all that threatening. He stopped laughing the minute he saw his best friend's lips turn upward, his head cocked to the side slightly - if Morgan didn't know Reid he'd think he was one really crazy UnSub that was about to kill him. It didn't help when he heard the first of a series of thunder. Of course, then there was the streak of lightning behind Reid which made it seem like some cheesy slasher film which didn't help his rising fear.

"Reid?" His voice involentarily raised an octave due to his nervousness. He knew for a fact that when the twenty-eight year old put his mind to something there was just no stopping him. In response, he rceived a grin as Spencer bent down and swiped both his now drenched towel and swimming trunks before retreating back into the house.

"Next time I'd think twice before you mess with me Morgan. You know better than that."

* * *

**Thank you all so so much for nominating this fic for the Profiler Choice Awards , it really is amazing . I didn't think I'd get nominated and I really really appreciate it :D**


End file.
